


Anyone Passing By

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, </p><p>My name is Gavin Free. I live in dorm 36B.<br/>I left my camera case in the common area down stairs. If someone finds it, can you please text or call me?</p><p>My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx</p><p>Thanks,<br/>Gav</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting, last night.  
> Really, this was just supposed to be Michael finding Gavin's note.  
> And, then Michael's is being a d**k to Gavin. But, then they become friends. 
> 
> But, Michael started apologizing to Gavin a bunch.  
> And, he turned out a lot more soft than I planned him to be.  
> He's just a small bub now. Anyway, I don't think I'll write more of this.  
> Unless you all really want me to? I'll talk more about it in the end notes. 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin
> 
> PS: There is talk of sexual/romantic orientation. Nothing too deep. Ok, enjoy :)  
> Also, if I do continue this story, it won't just all be text messages. Just thought I'd point that out. Ok, bye again <3
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: **OK, OK, OK I've decided to continue it. <3 **

 

> Hello,
> 
> My name is Gavin Free. I live in dorm 36B.
> 
> I left my camera case in the common area down stairs. If someone finds it, can you please text or call me?
> 
> My number is **xxx-xxx-xxxx**
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Gav

 

 

 

  **(One day later)**

 

You’re stupid for leaving your number on the outside door. **MJ**

 

Who’s this? **–Gav**

 

That’s what I mean, I could be anyone. **MJ**

 

But, you’re not ‘anyone’ are you? You’re someone, and you saw my number on the door. **–Gav**

 

What if I wasn’t? I could be anyone passing by. **MJ**

 

Do you have my camera case or not? **–Gav**

 

Nope. **MJ**

 

Then, bugger off. **–Gav**

 

What does that even mean? **MJ**

 

Leave me alone. **–Gav**

 

Cranky about losing your camera case? **MJ**

Not gonna talk to me, now? **MJ**

Lol, whatever. I was just texting you to let you know that you’re dumb anyways. **MJ**

You should let me know if you find your damn case. **MJ**

 

 

**(Two Weeks Later)**

 

Got my case back. **–Gav**

 

Who the fuck is this? **MJ**

Oh! Case boy. Nice, so it worked out? **MJ**

 

Yup. **–Gav**

 

Right…well, good. You didn’t actually have to text me about it, you know? **MJ**

 

Did anyway. **–Gav**

 

Where’d you find it? **MJ**

 

Some bloke told me they’d seen a case in the lost and found in the gym. **–Gav**

Don’t know why or how it bloody got there, but I’ve got it back. **–Gav**

It smells like pizza…and it’s kinda greasy…but, it’s all fine. **–Gav**

 

Bloke? Bloody? **MJ**

You from here? **MJ**

 

No, I’m English. **–Gav**

 

Then speak it, you fuck. **MJ**

 

No need to be rude. What’s your issue? **–Gav**

 

**(Three days later)**

 

Sorry. **MJ**

 

Oh, it’s you. **–Gav**

Thanks for apologising, I guess. **–Gav**

 

No, I mean it. It wasn’t cool. **MJ**

 

It’s fine. **–Gav**

 

Ok. **MJ**

Thanks. **MJ**

 

Yeah. **–Gav**

 

**(Two days later)**

 

You live in this dorm, right? **–Gav**

 

Yeah, that’s why I saw your sign. **MJ**

 

Well, you did say you could’ve been a random passerby. **–Gav**

 

I’m not, though. **MJ**

Why are you asking? **MJ**

 

It feels like you’re a stranger, but I’ve probably seen you before. **–Gav**

 

Who do you think I am? **MJ**

 

What? **–Gav**

 

Based on all of the people I could be, who do you think I am? **MJ**

 

You could be anybody. **–Gav**

 

Yes, I could. **MJ**

Just guess. **MJ**

 

Um, ok. **–Gav**

You’re an angry guy. So, maybe one of the jocks. **–Gav**

But, our dorm doesn’t house a lot of jocks. **–Gav**

 

Hm, alright. **MJ**

 

Am I close? **–Gav**

 

I’m not a jock, lol. **MJ**

Far from it, actually. **MJ**

 

Oh, damn it. **–Gav**

 

Try again. **MJ**

 

I feel like you might be that guy who always burns food in the kitchen. **–Gav**

Maybe. **–Gav**

 

I do burn food when I cook. **MJ**

But, I don’t cook here. **MJ**

So, no. **MJ**

 

Damn.  **-Gav**

I dunno who you are, then. **–Gav**

 

Want me to guess you? **MJ**

 

There aren’t many British guys on campus. **–Gav**

Let alone, our dorm. **–Gav**

 

So? **MJ**

 

So…it’ll be easy to guess me. **–Gav**

 

I don’t know what the hell you look like. **MJ**

And, I don’t think I’ve heard you talk before. **MJ**

But, I’ve absolutely heard you screaming. **MJ**

 

What? When? **–Gav**

 

Some of the upperclassmen like to pick on you. **MJ**

I know they throw things into your shower. **MJ**

Then you squawk so loud that the entire building can hear your ass. **MJ**

 

…That’s me. **–Gav**

 

Damn right it is. **MJ**

I knew it. **MJ**

 

Yeah, lol. **–Gav**

 

So, you have a camera case? **MJ**

 

Uh-huh, I just got it back. **–Gav**

You know that. **–Gav**

 

What kinda camera is it for? **MJ**

 

BRB **–Gav**

 

Ok. **MJ**

 

**(Two hours later)**

 

Sorry, Geoff came and asked me to lunch. **–Gav**

It’s just a regular canon camera. **–Gav**

 

Oh, cool. So, you into photography or something? **MJ**

Also, who’s Geoff? Your boyfriend? **MJ**

 

Why do you assume he’s my boyfriend? **–Gav**

 

I dunno…you said he asked you out. I dunno. **MJ**

Sorry. **MJ**

 

For an angry bloke, you apologise a lot. **–Gav**

 

Sorry. **MJ**

 

Lol, stop doing that! It’s fine! **–Gav**

And, he’s not my boyfriend. He was my roommate last year. **–Gav**

Now we’re just good friends. **–Gav**

 

Oh, cool. **MJ**

 

I thought at first, that you were going to make a gay joke. **–Gav**

 

Why? **MJ**

 

You’re an angry dude. **–Gav**

Thought you might be one of those ‘lol gay ppl r fuckkin sick’ type. **–Gav**

 

I’ve got a bit of an…anger issue? That means I’m a homophobe? **MJ**

 

I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry. **–Gav**

 

No, it’s cool. **MJ**

It’s just funny. **MJ**

 

Why? **–Gav**

 

I’m gay. **MJ**

Well, I think so. I dunno. **MJ**

 

You don’t know? **–Gav**

 

I’m still figuring shit out, I guess. **MJ**

I dunno. **MJ**

 

Don’t worry, I get it. **–Gav**

I’m…homoromantic and bisexual. **–Gav**

 

Never heard of the first thing. **MJ**

I think I’m the second thing. **MJ**

 

You should come to an LGBTQIA meeting. **–Gav**

We meet on Wednesdays…mostly because it’s hump day and it makes us laugh. **–Gav**

 

‘We’ who? **MJ**

 

The club, silly. **–Gav**

 

Our school has a gay club? **MJ**

 

Please don’t call it that. **–Gav**

 

Oh…sorry. **MJ**

 

It’s ok. **–Gav**

Just…it’s a teeny bit offensive? And, it’s exclusive of a lot of people and orientations. **–Gav**

 

I don’t think I’d fit in there well. **MJ**

 

Why? **–Gav**

You don’t have to know your sexual/romantic or gender orientation to join! **–Gav**

 

No, I just…say offensive things a lot. **MJ**

Without meaning to, I mean. **MJ**

 

You’re learning, it’s fine. **–Gav**

 

I’m not learning. **MJ**

 

You just learned something about me. **–Gav**

 

About you, not about the other people in the club. **MJ**

 

Start with me then.  **-Gav**

 

I’ll…think about it. **MJ**

Where are the meetings at? **MJ**

 

Library. **–Gav**

Classroom 6, basement. **–Gav**

I know, meeting in the basement is weird. It’s the only open space! **–Gav**

 

It’s not weird. **MJ**

What time do you meet? **MJ**

 

Well, it’s kind of flexible right now? **–Gav**

We like to meet from 5-7 in the evenings. **–Gav**

 

Oh, ok. **MJ**

I have evening classes from 4:30-5:30 on Wednesdays, though. **MJ**

 

You should have said so sooner, you dope. **–Gav**

 

Can I not come by? **MJ**

Sorry. **MJ**

 

Stop apologising! **–Gav**

You can come in whenever. It’s no problem. **–Gav**

 

Why did you say that I should’ve told you, then? **MJ**

 

Because, I would’ve messaged the group coordinators sooner. **–Gav**

I was going to…never mind. **–Gav**

 

What? What is it? **MJ**

 

Nothing, brb. **–Gav**

 

Gavin? **MJ**

Gav! **MJ**

Fine. **MJ**

 

**(An hour later)**

 

Spoke to Caiti Ward. **–Gav**

 

Who? **MJ**

 

She heads the club! **–Gav**

 

Alright. What’d you tell her/she say? **MJ**

 

She looks forward to seeing you on Wednesday! **–Gav**

Holy shit. **–Gav**

 

What? **MJ**

 

I have no bleeding idea what your name is. **–Gav**

Just told her ‘MJ’ was coming. **–Gav**

Also, I’ve been secretly reffering to you as Michael. **–Gav**

 

Lol, why secretly? **MJ**

 

MJ = Michael Jackson. **–Gav**

So, I’ve been calling you Michael. **–Gav**

You never ever told me your name. **–Gav**

 

Wanna know something funny? **MJ**

 

Alright :)   **-Gav**

 

My name is absolutely Michael. **MJ**

 

Seriously?? Lol!! **–Gav**

 

Yeah, I’m Michael Jones. **MJ**

Nice to meet you. **MJ**

 

I’m Gavin Free. Lol, but you know that already.  **–Gav**

Nice to meet you, too. **-Gav**

 

Yup. **MJ**

:)   **MJ**

 

Yeah :)   **-Gav**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: OK, OK, OK I've decided to continue it. <3
> 
> Why has it been 50 years since I've written Mavin? It feels like it's been 50 years.
> 
> Anyway! I kind of really want to continue this. But, I'm also scared to, because you all know that I'm terrible at continuing/finishing things. Like, I just...ya know.
> 
> But, I don't know why I love writing soft Michael's. But, I do!
> 
> This Michael, is super soft. Well, not super soft.  
> But, he's just transfered to this university last semester.  
> So, he's always a lost baby. And, he also doesn't have any frinds.  
> Like he kind of hangs out with this dude named Ray, but not really.  
> And that's it. Besides maybe this other person (dunno who yet).  
> And, he's still getting used to the town. So, he knows no landmarks or anything.  
> Plus, Michael is still figuring himself out, which most people are anyway.  
> But, he's just always like 'idk i am here, ok. i am here and that is all i know about me' and I love him.
> 
> Gavin on the other hand, is loud and pretty outgoing.  
> He laughs at Michael a lot, not in a mean way. Just in a 'holy shit this little lost boy is adorable' way.
> 
> And, they live in the same dorm (but it's a big dorm) so they can go to each other's rooms a lot.  
> They both keep pretty tidy spaces. Michel's is more of an 'idgaf but don't mess up my shit' room.  
> Gavin's is a 'NO MICHAEL PUT THAT BACK! NO. NOT LIKE THAT, NOW THE ENTIRE SPACE ISN'T SYMMETRICAL' space.  
> If anything, they mostly hang out in Gavin's room, just because Gavin's roommate is gone more often.  
> Or, they hang out in Geoff's dorm, even if Geoff isn't there.  
> That, or the common areas are there hang out spot. Or somewhere else on campus idk.
> 
> But, then...they spend more time together and stuff.  
> Self discovery, character development, and just silly fun things.  
> And, then they start liking each other? Gavin is more of an 'holy shit, I like this little lost boy. alright, this is nice' realization.
> 
> Michael is like 'oh no, i like this obnoxious, adorable british kid. how could this work out? won't he have to move away at some point? do i even like boys? i mean, i think i do. ok, fine, i do. but...i just don't feel like i could like someone right now?' realization. He sort of isn't ready to date anyone. Gavin is sort of ready to wait for him. But, also at the same time, neither of them want to wait?
> 
> Maybe they smooch. I don't think they'll do the diddly. If they do, I'll mention it in the tags and in the A/N before that chapter.
> 
> I MEAN IF I WRITE ANYMORE. If you all want, I might. Or, if I want, I might. I don't know though.  
> This Michael is just really appealing to me.
> 
> I also wrote a freewood university thing the other day too. I'll post it soon. Duno why I'm writing a bunch of uni junk.  
> Maybe since the semester is coming to an end, I'm getting 'home sick'. Ok, bye. <3


	2. Detectives or Superheros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> An update? An update!  
> I can't get this story out of my head.  
> Like, I was working on a fic for another fandom. But, this was poking around in my head.  
> It's not the club meeting scene, so these two haven't yet met face to face.  
> But, that's kind of building up the...tension(?) between them. I think. 
> 
> So, it'll be even sweeter when they meet. Cuz, they'll be like FINALLY!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. I'll stop rambling!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"
> 
> PS: Gavin says 'I should punch you' to Michael, but he doesn't mean it! He will never/doesn't want to hurt Michael.  
> Just saying! Bye again <3

( **One Day Later** )

 

Hey, we gaming? **–Ray**

 

I met this dude. **MJ**

 

Alright…cool. See you in an hour? My dorm? **–Ray**

 

His name is Gavin, he lost his camera case. **MJ**

Then, I called him stupid. **MJ**

 

Cool, yeah. So, should I go grab some snacks? **–Ray**

You got the munchies? **–Ray**

 

He wants me to come to his club meeting on Wednesday. **MJ**

 

Fuck you. **–Ray**

 

No, fuck YOU! **MJ**

I’m trying to tell you something! **MJ**

 

You’re not making any sense! **–Ray**

And, if anything YOU’RE being rude! **–Ray**

Not me! I asked you a question and you blew it off! **–Ray**

 

Because! This is more important! **MJ**

 

What’s so important about a dude with a camera case?? **–Ray**

No offense… **-Ray**

 

That’s the thing! I dunno what’s so important about him! **MJ**

There might not be anything important about him. **MJ**

And, that’s also the thing! You get it? **MJ**

 

No, not really. You lost me. **–Ray**

Actually, I was never really following what you were saying. **–Ray**

We gaming or not? C’mon, dude! It’s Friday! **–Ray**

 

Sure, fine. See you in an hour. **MJ**

Get snacks. **MJ**

 

Alright. **–Ray**

 

Why do I hang out with you, again? **MJ**

Just wondering, lol. **MJ**

 

Because you were a lonely sack of shit before. **–Ray**

Now you’ve got me! Lucky you. **–Ray**

:)  **-Ray**

 

Right, lucky me. C u l8r **MJ**

 

 

( **Four Hours Later** )

 

Michael, hey! **–Gav**

What’s your favourite colour? **–Gav**

Hello? **–Gav**

You there? **–Gav**

 

Sorry. Wasn’t paying attention. **MJ**

Blue. **MJ**

Why? **MJ**

 

What size tshirt you like? **–Gav**

 

Gavin, please. We just met, don’t buy me clothes. **MJ**

JK, lol. Um…medium is ok? Large would be comfy as hell though. **MJ**

 

Large it is. **–Gav**

So you’re a medium sized man, who likes large shirts. **–Gav**

 

It’s weird when you say it like that… **MJ**

I think. Is it weird? I think it’s weird. **MJ**

 

Well, it might be weird. **–Gav**

I was just letting Caiti know your size and preference for a club shirt. **-Gav**

Should you want one. **-Gav**

But also, I’m just trying to gather what you look like. **–Gav**

 

Same, I think I saw you today. **MJ**

 

You did?? Why didn’t you say hi?? **–Gav**

 

Eh. Dunno. **MJ**

 

‘Eh. Dunno.’ ??? **–Gav**

I should punch you. **–Gav**

 

???? **MJ**

You couldn’t take me! I saw you. **MJ**

Gavin Free = very tiny. **MJ**

 

What do I look like, then? **–Gav**

 

Brown hair. Short as shit. **MJ**

About 5’3 ish. **MJ**

 

I’m laughing so hard, you don’t even understand. **–Gav**

Ow, pain! **–Gav**

 

Why’s it funny? Is that not you? **MJ**

 

You must’ve seen my roommate’s friend Jeremy. **–Gav**

He’s 5’4, btw. **–Gav**

 

Oh, shit. Lol! **MJ**

My bad. **MJ**

 

Nice guess, though. **–Gav**

Wait…why’d you think he was me? **–Gav**

 

Saw him go in your dorm. **MJ**

 

And you called me weird?? You were stalking outside my dorm! **–Gav**

 

First of all, your dorm is on the first floor, number 636 as you put on your flyer before. **MJ**

That means sixth building, thirty-sixth room. Northeast side of the building.  **MJ**

I pass it everyday coming in and out of our building. **MJ**

Second, I almost bumped into the guy. **MJ**

And, I said sorry to him. He only nodded at me. **MJ**

Annnnnd, I wanted to ask if it was you. But, I got nervous. **MJ**

 

Of course you said ‘sorry’. **–Gav**

You always say ‘sorry’. **–Gav**

I should change your name in my phone to ‘Sorry’. **–Gav**

 

What’s my name in your phone now? **MJ**

 

Wait! **-Gav**

You got nervous to ask if it was me?? **–Gav**

And, your name is currently ‘Meatball’. **–Gav**

 

Well, yeah I got nervous. **MJ**

You’re still kind of a stranger…I dunno. **MJ**

WAIT, WHY THE HELL IS MY NAME ‘MEATBALL’?  **MJ**

 

Why are you shouting?? **–Gav**

Your name is ‘Meatball’ because you are an angry little meatball! **–Gav**

 

I am not, you fucking fuck! **MJ**

That’s embarrassing!! **MJ**

I’ll change your name in my phone to something embarrassing too! **MJ**

 

How is ‘Meatball’ embarrassing?? It’s cute! **–Gav**

I like to give my friends cute names! **–Gav**

Well, we’re not…officially friends yet… **-Gav**

But, you know. **–Gav**

Michael? **–Gav**

I’m sorry, I’ll change your name to something…not meaty. **–Gav**

I could change it to ‘Sorry’ like I said earlier. **-Gav**

 

No, it’s fine really. **MJ**

I just…I dunno. **MJ**

And, shut up. We are kind of friends. **MJ**

Don't say that we aren't.  **MJ**

 

Are you sure? I’ll change it, if it really bothers you. **–Gav**

 

I’ve never been called a little angry cute meatball before. **MJ**

 

Better not have been! That’s a Gavino Original Production…TM. **–Gav**

Only, imagine that that TM is one of the little ‘TM’ things. **–Gav**

 

Lmfao **MJ**

Ok :) **MJ**

 

What’s my name in your phone? **–Gav**

 

Case Boy **MJ**

 

I really like it! **–Gav**

 

Lol, seriously? **MJ**

 

Yes! **–Gav**

 

Hahaha, we sound like really shitty detectives or superheros. **MJ**

 

How so? What do you mean? **–Gav**

 

Meatball and Case Boy! **MJ**

 

Oh!! LMFAO **–Gav**

That’s brilliant. **–Gav**

 

Hey, I’m at my friend’s dorm. **MJ**

And, I’ve kinda been ignoring him to text you. **MJ**

 

My bad. **–Gav**

 

It’s cool. But, I’ll ttyl. Ok? **MJ**

 

Yeah. **–Gav**

Bye, Meatball. **–Gav**

 

Gosh, that nickname though. Lol. **MJ**

Later, Case Boy. **MJ**

 

( **Two Days Later** )

 

Ugh, it’s Sunday. **–Gav**

 

Hello to you as well. **MJ**

Do you not like Sundays? **MJ**

 

I like /sundaes/ ;D **–Gav**

 

Hahaha, you're so lame. Bye. **MJ**

 

No! Lol, stay. **–Gav**

I don’t mind Sundays, it’s just that I did absolutely none of my work this weekend. **-Gav**

And, I have a lot of it. **–Gav**

Do my homework. **–Gav**

 

????? **MJ**

No??? **MJ**

 

I’m just kidding. **–Gav**

 

Bet you are. **MJ**

I also bet that you were just looking for an excuse to text me. **MJ**

 

Um, no.  **-Gav**

Why would I do that? **–Gav**

 

I don’t know. Ignore me. **MJ**

I’m gonna go to sleep. **MJ**

 

It’s…shit, how do you tell time in America? **–Gav**

It’s only 4PM. **–Gav**

 

Yeah, so? **MJ**

 

Why bed? **–Gav**

 

Nap time. **MJ**

Meatball, out! **MJ**

 

You like your nickname, then? You're using it! :) **–Gav**

Michael? Did you actually fall asleep that quickly? **-Gav**

Fine, silly. **-Gav**

Night, lad! **–Gav**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing about this story so far, is that they don't know what the each other looks like.  
> And, Michael mistook Jeremy for Gavin.  
> Annnnnnd, it's cute that they don't really care what the other looks like. They just want to know!  
> They're still talking to each other contently, and they want to talk to each other.  
> I just really like when things aren't look oriented. I mean, I know when they meet each other, they're going to find each other super cute and all. But, for now, they're just sort of getting to know each other and appreciate each other's sense of humor and what they have to say. I like that. 
> 
> L8r G8rs <3


End file.
